When?
Here's a look into the past, present and future of The Karma Army. Join Meets * Join Meets coming your way Following is a short list of Meets that pop up once, maybe twice a year. Or every week, if it's at a certain London pub. * Fab Feb (Birmingham) * Good Good Friday (Nottingham) * JOINverness Pilgrimage (Inverness) * Karmageddon (London) * Loverpool (Liverpool) * Every Thursday at The Cock Less permanent in the calendar, but certainly due to happen again this coming year are the pirates meets and the Day of the Dragon, both in Brighton. The Join Me Calendar Talking of which, the average Joinee Week will also have one Happy Monday and one Good Friday, in the appropriate places. There are also unofficial Karmic Years, loosely based around Chinese New Years, and an idea worked on by Gold Joinee Brake. Not worked on very well, as he can't decide whether it's better to start the year during Karmageddon celebrations, or Join Me June celebrations. Events From The Book There are a few other pages you might want to check: * Rough Timeline of Events in the Book * Epilogue of the book The Past This is a vague history of events so far. I've started from the beginning of 2002, though it doesn't quite fit in with the idea of Karmic Years (which begin in June - until I change my mind again). There are a few other pages you might want to check: * www.join-me.co.uk News page 1 (which covers much the same period as the main book) * www.join-me.co.uk News page 2 (from the time covered by the end of the book to August 2003) * www.join-me.co.uk - the most recent news * Rough Timeline of Events on www.join-me.co.uk 2002 * January * February * March * April * May * June * July * August * September * October * November * December (Karmageddon 1) 2003 * January * February * March * April * May * June * July * August * September * October * November * December (Karmageddon 2) 2004 * January (RPPC 1) * February * March * April (GGF1) * May * June (Karmageddon 2.5 (a.k.a. Join Me June) & Brighton Pirate Meet (I)) * July * August * September * October (RPPC 2) * November * December (Karmageddon 2 point something) 2005 * January * February * March (GGF 2) * April (Day of the Dragon) * May (RPPC3) * June * July (Brighton Pirate Meet (II)) * August * September * October (MASK) * November * December (Karmageddon 3) 2006 * January (New Year's Resolution & School Disco) * February (Fab Feb 2006) * March (West of England meet & Pleasure in Plymouth) * April (GGF 3) * May (Forest meet) * June (Loverpool 2 & RPPC4) * July (JoInverness III) * August (Edinburgh festival) * September * October * November The Present * December 2006 The Future * See Join Meets coming your way Excuses for parties * Joinees' birthdays